


They'll Call Our Crimes A Work Of Art

by seventrials



Series: Partners in Crime [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventrials/pseuds/seventrials
Summary: Continuation of They'll Never Take Us Alive.Gavin has a plan.





	They'll Call Our Crimes A Work Of Art

The sudden jolt was enough to stop him in his tracks. It felt like something horrible had just happened. He felt an empty hole of sorts in his chest. He'd felt this before, the last time the crew had started dying. Was it that time already? What had they done wrong this time, he wondered, and how long did they have before the loop restarted?

He looks over at the television, the news was reporting a showdown outside a store. Those were his friends on the news. The heist had gone wrong again. Why was it always this one? Was this the one that they were destined to lose? 

Jack had gone down first, but she had gone down swinging, and Michael had gone down after her. He hoped briefly that maybe Ryan had gotten away, maybe this would be the one that changed things, but that was quickly shut down as the camera turned, and he saw the Vagabond walking out from behind the van. He was taken out quickly, and Gavin sank into the chair with a sigh. Maybe there wasn't hope to change it…

No. He'd do it himself. He just had to plan things out better than the others had. The rest of the crew would have probably scattered by now. Rounding them up might not be easy, but he had to do it. There had to be a way to change things. He picks up his phone, calling the first crew member in his call history.

“Ray? I've got a plan.”


End file.
